


Serving the Queen

by Strawberry_Requiem



Series: Submissive Dimitri Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adventures in parenthood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Femdom, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, Submissive Dimitri, bottom dimitri, it ain't much but it's honest work, marital sex, watering the sub dimitri crops again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: Dimitri's work had been pulling him away from private time with his wife. However, that night during dinner, he felt her hand climbing up his thigh, consuming him with thoughts of how he could best serve his Queen. Work could wait that night, it seemed.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Submissive Dimitri Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Serving the Queen

Dimitri had been so busy as of late, stressing himself over making sure resources were sent to Duscur so that peace talks could begin in earnest. His work had been never ending, making him burn the candle at both ends sometimes. He did his best to make time for his wife and children, which usually resulted in Aidan climbing all over the both of them while playing at being a valiant knight while Elianna tottled across the floor on her wobbly toddler legs and spoke gibberish with the occasional understandable word slipped in for variety. Though, after seeing the children go to sleep, he would often give Byleth her a goodnight kiss and head back to his study to finish up something or another.

That night at dinner, Byleth had convinced him to put away his work earlier than he would have normally. He imagined she missed him, as did the children; he had been taking his meals in his study the last three days and he hardly saw them. She had been nursing Elianna while Aidan was telling the both of them about a story his nursemaid had read to him about a dragon--or was it a hippogriff--when he felt her hand on his knee. Dimitri had cast her a questioning look, doing his best to divide his attention between her and the zenith of Aidan's story when it climbed up to his thigh. He set his face into a serious expression, playing like he was fully invested in the tale, yet was more interested in his wife's hand slipping higher and _higher_ up his thigh until it was dangerously close to his crotch.

Byleth's face was like stone and just as difficult to read. He didn't know how she could engage in Aidan's story so effortlessly while nursing their daughter and touching him the way she was; he could hardly focus on anything but the hand. 

When they were on their way to the royal suites to play with the children a bit before bath and bedtime, he turned to her, "Beloved, during dinner…"

Byleth cast an eye down the hall, watching Aidan carefully as he ran ahead with the stuffed lion that he brought everywhere. 

"Are you planning on going back to work after the children are put to bed? There are some matters about the Church that I would like to discuss with you."

The Church, that had become her favorite code word in the five years of marriage. With the births of their children and the constant presence of his various advisors, she felt the need to develop a system in order to tell him when she was feeling particularly amorous and wanted for him physically. _The Church_ , just the sound of it got his blood pumping in a way that made him uncomfortable, given he was snuggling his daughter against his chest. 

That night, he would be attending to his duties as a husband, not King.

He watched her all throughout playtime with Aidan. Watched as she bounced Elianna on her knee and humored Aiden in being the monster of his game that night. Every time he thought she hadn't noticed, Byleth would turn her head, the piercing green of her eyes boring through him straight to the core. Dimitri felt the heat rise to his face and focused his attention elsewhere. 

Byleth accompanied the nursemaid for bath time, and Dimitri attended to some last-minute matters involving an appeal House Fraldarius had sent recently in the time she would have been away. 

When he finally made it to his chambers for the night, Byleth was waiting for him.

She was lounged on the bed, nightgown lazily undone almost to the navel. The linen fabric was already thin enough that he could make out the shape of her body in the firelight. But like that, with it open just so, he could see the fullness and curve of her breasts. And, that key on the leather cord dangling between them.

Dimitri's breath hitched. 

Her fingers traced along the hem of her nightgown, then she began lifting it, tempting him with the promise of that spot between her legs that was so wet and warm. He couldn't pull his gaze from it, hadn't even bothered to leave the doorway either, he was so enamored.

She stopped over the swell of her thighs, cutting him off before he could catch a glimpse of her. 

"I thought we could try one of the toys tonight." She said, slipping her hand between her legs. 

Dimitri's gaze flitted over to her cabinet momentarily.

"You liked that one from last time, the one that goes _inside_. I was thinking we could try something similar, but a little more intimate."

His tongue fumbled for words but got lost in the search. Byleth always made him feel like an embarrassed schoolboy, even this far in marriage. He nodded and started for the cabinet, neglecting the fact that she had the key.

"Not yet, my love. Come serve your Queen first."

Byleth's nightgown was already around her stomach when he climbed into the bed with her. Goddess, she didn't waste time. Dimitri crawled over to her, trailing a hand up her leg in pursuit of his prize. 

She cinched her thighs around his head when his tongue swiped across her clit. He alternated between his tongue and his thumb, trailing his free hand up her stomach, under the fabric of her nightgown and making his way for her breast. 

Dimitri knew exactly how she liked it, how she liked to take her pleasure from him. After five years of marriage, he knew the moves, knew exactly how to make his Beloved a trembling mess in a matter of minutes. There was no need for expediency tonight, however; they weren't locked in a lover's embrace in the stables, praying to the Goddess to not get caught, it wasn't sunrise, moments before they anticipated Aidan to come charging in to do his duty and wake up his parents properly. They had all night, and he knew his Queen well enough to know she had told the nursemaid to watch the children until she relieved her of her duty. 

Byleth mewled approvingly and raked her nails over his neck and scalp. "Good boy." She purred. 

Dimitri's cock went completely hard at the sound and strained against his pants. He wouldn't touch it, though, not while she needed his hands and his mouth and promised greater pleasures than what his own hand could provide. 

"Y--yes. So good."

She was grinding her hips against him, taking what she wanted, _the way_ she wanted. This excited Dimitri. He loved it when Byleth did that, used him to bring herself pleasure. Elsewhere, he may have been King, but in their bed chambers, he was her dedicated servant.

He suckled on her clit, slipping his fingers into her. She was already so wet and judging by how she dug her feet into the mattress and lightly tugged on tufts of his hair, she was getting close. Dimitri wasn't thinking about what was to come, though he had a spectacular view of that key around her neck and the promise it suggested; all he was thinking about was her, how to best serve his Beloved. 

"Dimi...fuck...Goddess…" 

Her voice was soft and breathy, chest heaving with each syllable. She was looking down at him, lips parted, moaning, and writhing, and grappling for his shoulders. Byleth found the fabric of his shirt and took hold of the collar. Dimitri removed his fingers from her and replaced it with his tongue. 

He grabbed her hips and brought her down onto his face. Byleth's scent was strong and intoxicating, heightening his arousal. Her thighs tightened further. 

"Ah...Ah…! Dimitri!"

* * *

Byleth needed a few minutes to rest, which Dimitri was happy to oblige. His needs could wait. They could _always_ wait. While she caught her breath, he kissed her lovingly on any bit of her that his mouth could claim. 

"Are you ready for your turn?" Byleth asked, kissing the tip of his nose once she had caught her breath.

Dimitri nodded.

She slipped from his arms and out of her nightgown. His eye followed its movement all the way down to the floor. "Then I need you to take off your clothes, my love."

Dimitri popped the buttons off his shirt and pants. While he shimmied out of both, he watched her head for her cabinet. A rare, coquettish smile graced her pretty face as she slipped the key in and opened the doors and pulled out her intended objects. 

She started with the leather harness, which fastened around her thighs and bottom tightly. Next, she pulled out the dildo. It wasn't the same as the one she used the last time, which was smaller and tapered at the tip. He hadn't seen this one before, and the thought caused his cock to jolt against his stomach. It fastened to her harness at her pelvis with some metal snaps. Byleth didn't break eye contact while she snapped each one, teasing him. Lastly, she removed the jar.

Byleth climbed back into bed with him, having not bothered with closing her cabinet. She knelt between his legs, unscrewing the jar and dropping the lid to an unoccupied spot of the bed. Her fingers dipped in, becoming slick from the lubrication. "I'm going to start with my fingers, my love. To loosen you up for the toy."

She took some of the lubricant from her jar and smeared some of it onto him. It was cold against his hole, causing him to gasp and involuntarily move away from her. She rested a hand on his thigh.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes, Beloved." 

"I need you to relax, then."

Dimitri sucked a breath in, attempting to calm his pounding heart. He inched down to his previous position, closer to her. Then, she sank in the first finger. Instinctively, he tensed around her.

"Relax, my love."

Byleth started slow, finding a rhythm, loosening him up for the dildo. The entry felt sudden at first, but now that she was moving inside, finding what he liked, he was finding it easier to submit to Byleth. Her movements were soft, gentle. She would never do anything to hurt him intentionally, and, once he had grown accustomed to this, it felt good.

The second finger.

She was picking up pace, hitting him deep and just right. Dimitri moaned. Her fingers were so perfect. _She_ was so perfect. He braced his heels into the mattress, giving her better access and anchoring himself. 

Three fingers.

Each thrust of her wrist sent waves of pleasure rocking through him. Dimitri bit his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet, trying to temper himself when he knew more was coming. He stared into her eyes, focusing on his wife, his Queen. Her face was as unreadable as always, but he knew what she was thinking and feeling. 

He knew because it was the same he was.

Byleth removed her fingers, and almost as quickly, scooped up more of the lubricant. This time, she lathered her dildo with it, making it slick and glistening in the firelight. She held it by the base and lined it up with his hole, but hesitated in pushing it in just yet.

"Do you want to keep going? This one is bigger than the last one, and it wasn't like this." She gestured towards the harness.

Dimitri swallowed and nodded. "I want to keep going."

She sealed their mouths with a kiss. As she had, she sank the dildo into him. Dimitri yelped into her mouth, the coolness of the lubricant and the toy combined, catching him off guard. Byleth pulled away slightly and studied him. He nodded once.

Her thrusts began slowly and gently. The toy was bigger than her fingers had been, but thanks to her preparations, there was hardly any pain. Dimitri's mind wandered to the first time she made love to him in a similar fashion, the first time she penetrated him. He remembered how the pain bloomed and how guilty she felt when he said as much. It hadn't been enough to deter him, not by a long shot. But, it had been enough for them to reconsider jumping head-first into this sort of lovemaking; they needed to ease into it. And right then, with him on his back and his beautiful wife pushing her toy deeper into him with each thrust of her hips, he was grateful for that. 

One of her hands reached for the jar again. She grabbed some of the lubricant and greased her palm, then, she took hold of his cock and began stroking it.

"B...Byleth…!"

Her hand always felt better than his own. And, coupled with her steadily growing thrusts, Dimitri was losing himself in her. His moans were unbidden, breath shallow and rapid. She felt amazing, _was_ amazing. He wondered how he managed to earn her love briefly when she sank her toy in just right and hit the spot that made his toes curl.

"I...ah...I love you." Dimitri's statement was framed in moans. He was close. It was building in him, white-hot and intense, threatening to consume him. 

"I love you too."

Byleth's arm that she was using as leverage buckled. Her chest pressed into him, allowing him to catch her lips moments before his orgasm shot through him. 

By the time they had got themselves cleaned and their nightclothes back on, Dimitri was exhausted. Sleep was tugging at his consciousness, begging him to rest. She always took everything out of him in the best possible way. And he was happy to give it to her. Dimitri would walk to the ends of the earth if it would satisfy her.

He fell asleep with her arms wrapped around him, content and warm, happy to have neglected his work for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [You can find me on Twitter.](https://twitter.com/QueenOfThisDick)


End file.
